Yamaha Corporation
|foundation = October 12, 1887 |area_served = |location_city = Hamamatsu, Shizuoka |location_country = Japan |key_people = Torakusu Yamaha, founder Takuya Nakata, President & Representative Director |industry = Conglomerate |products = Musical Instruments, Audio/Video, Electronics, Computer related products, Motorcycles, Commuter Vehicles & Scooters, Recreational Vehicles, Boats, Marine Engines, Personal Watercraft, Electrically Power Assisted Bicycles, Automobile Engines, Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, Golf Cars, Power Products, Pools, Compact Industrial Robots, Wheelchairs, Parts including clothing, helmets |revenue = US$ 15.9 billion (2010) |operating_income = US$ 189.3 million (2010) |net_income = US$ 225.5 million (2010) |num_employees = 51,474 (2010) |parent = |subsid = Yamaha Motor Company |homepage = Yamaha.com |footnotes = }} ( ) is a Japanese multinational corporation and conglomerate based in Japan with a very wide range of products and services, predominantly musical instruments, electronics, motorcycles and power sports equipment. History Yamaha was established in 1887 as a piano and reed organ manufacturer by Torakusu Yamaha as (literally Japan Musical Instrument Manufacturing Corporation) in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka prefecture and was incorporated on October 12, 1897. The company's origins as a musical instrument manufacturer is still reflected today in the group's logo—a trio of interlocking tuning forks. After World War II, company president Genichi Kawakami re-purposed the remains of the company's war-time production machinery and the company's expertise in metallurgical technologies to the manufacture of motorcycles. The YA-1 (AKA Akatombo, the "Red Dragonfly"), of which 125 were built in the first year of production (1954), was named in honour of the founder. It was a 125cc, single cylinder, two-stroke, street bike patterned after the German DKW RT125 (which the British munitions firm, BSA, had also copied in the post-war era and manufactured as the Bantam and Harley-Davidson as the Hummer. In 1955, the success of the YA-1 resulted in the founding of Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. Yamaha has grown to become the world's largest manufacturer of musical instruments (including pianos, "silent" pianos, drums, guitars, brass instruments, woodwinds, violins, violas, celli, and vibraphones), as well as a leading manufacturer of semiconductors, audio/visual, computer related products, sporting goods, home appliances, speciality metals and industrial robots. In 1989, Yamaha shipped the world's first CD recorder. Yamaha purchased Sequential Circuits in 1988. It bought a majority stake (51%) of competitor Korg in 1987, which was bought out by Korg in 1993. In 2002, Yamaha closed down its archery product business that was started in 1959. Six archers in five different Olympic Games won gold medals using their products. It acquired German audio software manufacturers Steinberg in January 2005, from Pinnacle Systems. In July, 2007, Yamaha bought out the minority shareholding of the Kemble family in Yamaha-Kemble Music (UK) Ltd, Yamaha's UK import and musical instrument and professional audio equipment sales arm, the company being renamed Yamaha Music U.K. Ltd in autumn 2007. Kemble & Co. Ltd, the UK piano sales & manufacturing arm was unaffected. On December 20, 2007, Yamaha made an agreement with the Austrian Bank BAWAG P.S.K. Group BAWAG to purchase all the shares of Bösendorfer, intended to take place in early 2008. Yamaha intends to continue manufacturing at the Bösendorfer facilities in Austria. The acquisition of Bösendorfer was announced after the NAMM Show in Los Angeles, on January 28, 2008. As of February 1, 2008, Bösendorfer Klavierfabrik GmbH operates as a subsidiary of Yamaha Corp. Yamaha Corporation is also widely known for their music teaching programme that began in the 1950s. Yamaha electronic have proven to be successful, popular and respected products. For example the Yamaha YPG-625 was given the award "Keyboard of the Year" and "Product of the Year" in 2007 from The Music and Sound Retailer magazine. Other noteworthy Yamaha electronics include the SHS-10 Keytar, a consumer-priced keytar which offered MIDI output features normally found on much more expensive keyboards. Other companies in the Yamaha group include: * Bösendorfer Klavierfabrik GmbH, Vienna, Austria. * Yamaha Motor Company * Yamaha Fine Technologies Co., Ltd. * Yamaha Golf Cart Company * Yamaha Livingtec Corporation * Yamaha Metanix Corporation * Yamaha Music Communications Co., Ltd. * Yamaha Pro Audio Corporate mission is a Japanese word used by Yamaha to describe their corporate mission. Kandō in translation describes the sensation of profound excitement and gratification derived from experiencing supreme quality and performance. Some reasonable English synonyms are "emotionally touching" or "emotionally moving". Products Synthesizers / Samplers Software synthesizers Yamaha announced the singing synthesizer Vocaloid for the first time at the German fair Musikmesse on March 5–9, 2003. Yamaha also began to get involved with the sale and production of Vocaloid applications themselves with Lily being the first; Lily was later sold via Internet Co., Ltd.'s website. Their involvement continued with the VY series, with VY1 being the first, released in deluxe and standard editions on September 1, 2010. The VY series is a series designed to be a high quality product for professional musicians. The series is also designed with the intention to set a new standard for the Vocaloids for having no face, sex or set voice, but are designed to complete any song. VY1 saw a new approach to how the software handled the database of samples and improved the performance of the Vocaloid 2 engine. Yamaha announced a version of the Vocaloid 2 software for the iPhone and iPad, which exhibited at the Y2 Autumn 2010 Digital Content Expo in Japan. Digital Content Expo 2010 | url = http://www.dcexpo.jp/programs/y2/ | language = Japanese | publisher = Digital Content Expo | archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20101007200048/http://www.dcexpo.jp/programs/y2/ | archivedate = 2010-10-07 | accessdate = October 17, 2010 }} Later, this version of the software was released using the VY1 voice. VY2 will also be released for this version of the software. Diversification Yamaha expanded into many diverse businesses. The first venture into each major category is listed below. * 1897 Keyboard instruments (reed organ, pianos in 1900) * 1903 Furniture * 1914 Harmonicas * 1922 Audio equipment (crank phonograph first) * 1942 Guitars * 1954 Small engines and vehicles/watercraft (YA-1 motorcycle first) * 1959 Sporting goods (starting with archery) * 1959 Music schools * 1961 Metal alloys * 1965 Band instruments (trumpet first) * 1971 Semiconductors * 1984 Industrial robots * 2000 Recorded music (record company YMC) Sports teams *Yamaha Jubilo—rugby *Júbilo Iwata—Football See also *List of Yamaha products *mLAN *Yamaha XG *Star Motorcycles References External links * **American artist program *Official YouTube channel * Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Companies listed on the Pink Sheets Category:Audio equipment manufacturers Category:Companies based in Shizuoka Prefecture Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Electronics companies of Japan Category:Manufacturing companies of Japan Category:Musical instrument manufacturing companies Category:Companies founded in 1887 Category:1887 establishments in Japan Category:Conglomerate companies of Japan